<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Non recar danno by Troi_ontheHellmouth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157439">Non recar danno</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troi_ontheHellmouth/pseuds/Troi_ontheHellmouth'>Troi_ontheHellmouth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The doctor and the counsellor [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Dancing, Drama, F/M, Jazz - Freeform, Journalism, Music, Piano, Romance, Science Fiction, Section 31 (Star Trek), USS Defiant NX-74205 (Star Trek), Virus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troi_ontheHellmouth/pseuds/Troi_ontheHellmouth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake propone a Bashir una nuova sfida medica. Il dottore dovrà affrontare qualche ostacolo in merito e l’intero equipaggio gli darà una mano. Non mancherà l’opportunità per dei festeggiamenti sulla stazione.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Bashir/Ezri Dax, Kira Nerys/Odo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The doctor and the counsellor [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913011</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Non recar danno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Si tratta del seguito della mia fanfiction “Ritrovarsi” e fa parte della mia serie su Julian ed Ezri, ambientata dopo il finale di Deep Space Nine, ma ogni storia è in buona parte autoconclusiva. Questa storia è ambientata a giugno-luglio 2378.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era il ventiquattresimo compleanno di Ezri e Julian aveva organizzato per l'occasione una festa in sala ologrammi, al locale di Vic Fontaine, il Las Vegas Lounge.<br/>
Aveva chiesto agli invitati di vestirsi in abiti anni sessanta e si era così creata un'atmosfera autentica dell’epoca. </p>
<p>Durante la serata Bashir salì sul palco e prese il microfono.<br/>
“Vorrei fare gli auguri di buon compleanno alla mia bellissima moglie... Ezri, sei fantastica in tutto ciò fai ed io ti amo pazzamente. Cento e più di questi giorni, che spero non ti stancherai di condividere con me. Auguri tesoro!”</p>
<p>Gli ospiti fecero un applauso e rinnovarono i loro auguri ad Ezri. La band iniziò a suonare <i>You're Nobody till Somebody Loves You</i> di Dean Martin.<br/>
O'Brien, con la cravatta allentata, non si stava privando di assaggiare tutti i tipi di cibo del buffet; alla festa c'erano anche Keiko e i loro figli ed i Sisko al completo. Kira ed Odo erano al tavolo vicino a quello della festeggiata e prestavano qualche attenzione a Zano. La Bajoriana era raggiante, la sua gravidanza si era instaurata e lei ed Odo ne erano molto felici. Erano venuti anche Ro ed altri colleghi. </p>
<p>“Julian hai assaggiato questi? Sono squisiti.” Chiese O’Brien, riferendosi ad uno dei piatti del buffet, mentre lui e Bashir erano lì vicino.</p>
<p>“So come sono, ho scelto io il menu. Mi fa piacere che ti piacciano ma non dimenticare che sono il tuo medico, non esagerare con tutto questo cibo… specialmente se poi verrai da me con le conseguenze!” </p>
<p>“Guastafeste.” Gli disse Miles in maniera amichevole, così come Julian aveva fatto quell’osservazione.</p>
<p>Bashir gli diede una pacca sulla spalla e l’amico tornò al proprio tavolo. </p>
<p>“Keiko prova questi involtini.” Disse Miles e sua moglie lo accontentò, finendo per apprezzare anche lei la pietanza. </p>
<p>Ezri diede un po' di dolce di kava a Zano, che si trovava nel passeggino. La musica si fermò, per il momento, dando occasione alla gente di conversare meglio.</p>
<p>“Sapete, stiamo pensando di far studiare violino a Kirayoshi. Non c'è un insegnante di questo strumento sulla stazione, quindi inizierebbe le lezioni qui in sala ologrammi.” Disse Keiko. </p>
<p>“Bravissimo Yoshi.” Disse Kira, orgogliosa.</p>
<p>“Voglio suonare come papà e mamma.” Affermò il bimbo e tornò a giocare con Jennifer Sisko. Miles infatti suonava il violoncello e Keiko il clarinetto. </p>
<p>Odo e Kira dopo poco si rivolsero ai Bashir:<br/>
“Vorremmo proporvi una cosa.” Disse Odo.</p>
<p>“Diteci pure.” Li invitò Ezri. </p>
<p>“So che è un po' presto, dato che sono solo all'inizio della gravidanza, ma vorreste essere padrino e madrina del nostro bambino?” Chiese Kira.</p>
<p>“Non dovete rispondere subito, parlatene prima insieme, pensateci su.” Aggiunse Odo. </p>
<p>“Forse gli O’Brien ci terrebbero...” Julian pensò che forse avrebbero voluto essere loro ad assumere quel ruolo, considerato che Kira fosse la madrina di Kirayoshi.</p>
<p>“Ne abbiamo già parlato con loro e con i Sisko, sono d’accordo con noi.” </p>
<p>“Se non fosse stato per la sua lungimiranza, dottor Bashir, non avremmo potuto avere questo bambino.” Disse Odo.</p>
<p>Julian ed Ezri si guardarono per cercare il reciproco consenso, che fu evidente. </p>
<p>“Per me va bene.” Disse lei. </p>
<p>“Anche per me. Ne saremo onorati.” Concordò Julian.  </p>
<p>“Grazie.” Kira strinse le mani di Ezri e di Julian nelle sue. Odo teneva un braccio sulle spalle di Nerys. </p>
<p>Raccontarono ai Bashir di aver già deciso che se il bimbo fosse stato maschio l'avrebbero chiamato Pohl, come uno dei fratelli di Nerys e come quello che più si avvicinava ad una figura paterna per Odo, il dottor Mora Pohl; avrebbe assunto il cognome di Nerys, chiamandosi Kira Pohl. Mentre se fosse stata femmina si sarebbe chiamata Kira Meru, come la madre di Nerys. </p>
<p>“Sono dei bei nomi.” Commentò la Trill.</p>
<p>“So che forse stiamo correndo troppo ma sono così entusiasta.” </p>
<p>“L'entusiasmo non può che essere positivo ma godetevi ogni momento, lo ricorderete con gioia, ve lo assicuro.” Consigliò loro la ragazza.</p>
<p>Vic fece nuovamente partire la musica, Julian si avvicinò ad Ezri e la invitò a ballare.<br/>
Diverse altre coppie andarono a ballare sulle note del pezzo <i>Your Love for Me</i> di Frank Sinatra, cantato da Vic, naturalmente.</p>
<p>Ezri, ballando, si strinse a Julian e appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla, dopo un po' gli disse:<br/>
“Grazie per questa festa e per le parole che hai detto prima.” Gli disse. </p>
<p>“C'è ancora un'altra sorpresa.” Le mormorò all'orecchio e le baciò brevemente il collo. </p>
<p>“Penso che quella possa aspettare finché non saremo a casa!” Esclamò lei. </p>
<p>“Signora Bashir, lei ha un'idea fissa!” Scherzò lui, quando invece di solito era lui ad averla, e proseguì dicendo: “Non mi riferivo a quello.” </p>
<p>“Oh, dal tuo tono sembrava proprio quello.” </p>
<p>“Devo averti abituata male...” Le disse con un mezzo sorriso. </p>
<p>“O forse molto bene.” Evidenziò lei.</p>
<p>La fece girare su se stessa per poi farla tornare fra le sue braccia. </p>
<p>“Comunque la sorpresa a cui mi riferivo è un regalo.” </p>
<p>“Julian, non dovevi.”</p>
<p>“Ma volevo. Vuoi che te lo dia qui o a casa?” </p>
<p>“Qui, sono curiosa.” </p>
<p>L’orchestra jazz iniziò a suonare <i>I’ve got you under my skin</i>, Julian condusse Ezri a sedere al loro tavolo, prese una piccola scatola da una tasca della giacca e gliela consegnò, dicendole:<br/>
“Buon compleanno.” </p>
<p>Ezri scartò ed aprì la scatola, conteneva una collana sottile color platino, al centro non c'era un semplice ciondolo ma due cerchi che si intersecavano. </p>
<p>“E' bellissima.” </p>
<p>“Ti piace davvero?” </p>
<p>“Si, molto, grazie. Vieni, non si riesce a parlare con la musica alta.” Gli disse lei. </p>
<p>Si allontanarono dal palco, portando con loro il regalo. Julian l’aiutò ad indossare la collana e le raccontò:<br/>
“E' stata fatta a mano da un’artigiana Chrysaliana. Mi ha colpito il fatto che i due cerchi siano uniti e lo saranno sempre.” </p>
<p>“Come noi.” </p>
<p>“Se prima o poi non ne avrai abbastanza di me.” </p>
<p>“Smettila di dirlo, lo hai fatto anche poco fa. Non succederà.” </p>
<p>“Mi rendo conto che non dimostro sempre i lati migliori del mio carattere.” </p>
<p>“Nemmeno io e a volte sono critica nei tuoi confronti.” </p>
<p>“Io non ti lascerei mai.” Affermò lui. </p>
<p>“Neanche io.” Concordò lei e gli diede un bacio a fior di labbra. </p>
<p>Lui disse:<br/>
“La collana ti sta bene.”</p>
<p>“Grazie, hai saputo sceglierla bene.” </p>
<p>Passò vicino a loro una collega che fece gli auguri ad Ezri, la quale ringraziò. Tornarono al loro tavolo e Jake parlò a Julian di un articolo a cui stava lavorando, era coinvolto un pianeta su cui si era diffuso un virus e gli chiese se lui fosse disposto a studiarlo. Julian accettò, era sempre entusiasta di una nuova sfida.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Al termine della serata Bashir e Dax tornarono a casa, misero a letto il figlio che si era addormentato verso la fine della festa, poi Julian annunciò che le sorprese non erano finite. </p>
<p>“No?” Chiese Ezri, piacevolmente colpita.</p>
<p>Julian tirò fuori una tastiera, piccola, poco ingombrante - simile a quella che aveva usato Jadzia quando aveva scoperto di Joran - e la appoggiò sul tavolo. </p>
<p>“Questa è replicata ma spero che vada bene. Ricordi come si suona?” </p>
<p>“Si, credo di si.” </p>
<p>“Bene, non ne ero certo e credevo di poter fare una gaffe. Ho pensato che ti potesse fare piacere riprendere.” </p>
<p>“E' un bel pensiero… Per quanto voglia dimenticare Joran, la musica era una parte positiva di lui, che mi fa piacere conservare.” </p>
<p>Ezri pressò un paio di tasti, ma si fermò per non svegliare Zano. Lo disse a Julian. </p>
<p>“Giusto, ci sarà tempo per usarla.” Considerò lui.</p>
<p>Ezri annuì e lo abbracciò. Pensò che sicuramente si era impegnato così tanto per farsi perdonare della lite avuta a causa di Brinner, ma lei lo aveva già perdonato, conosceva bene il suo carattere e sapeva quanto tenesse a lei.<br/>
Julian la sollevò con le braccia, portandola in camera da letto. Una volta lì, la mise giù e lei lo spogliò prima della giacca, seguita dal resto degli indumenti, che finirono sul pavimento, mentre si baciavano. Gli lasciò addosso solo la cravatta, lenta al collo. </p>
<p>“Questa rimane, potrebbe essere utile per guidarti dove ti voglio.” Disse maliziosa. </p>
<p>“Non mi sembra che ce ne sia stato mai bisogno.”</p>
<p>“In effetti ti ho sempre avuto esattamente dove sapevo di volerti... e a volte anche dove non sapevo che ti avrei voluto.” Ammise lei, aggrottando la fronte. </p>
<p>Julian sorrise e fece per abbassarle le bretelle del vestito. </p>
<p>“No, no, faccio io. Tu sul letto.” Julian vi si sedette, lieto di obbedire. </p>
<p>Ezri si spogliò davanti a lui in maniera seducente, l'effetto che ebbe su di lui fu impossibile da nascondere. Lo raggiunse a letto e lo fece distendere, posizionandosi a cavalcioni sopra di lui. Julian fece per toccarla nella sua zona più intima ma lei lo fermò. </p>
<p>“Stanotte decido io: quando, dove e come.” </p>
<p>Il suo tono sexy e deciso scatenò un'incredibile sensazione di anticipazione in Julian che le appoggiò le mani aperte sulle cosce e disse: “Per me va più che bene.” </p>
<p>Lei lo tirò gentilmente per la cravatta spingendolo a baciarle le macchie sopra il seno destro - una delle sue zone più sensibili - mentre qualcosa di lui si faceva inevitabilmente sentire fra le sue gambe, ma avrebbe deciso lei quando dargli accesso.<br/>
Sia i preliminari che il sesso vero e proprio furono, quella sera, delle esperienze particolarmente eccitanti e soddisfacenti per entrambi. </p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Il giorno seguente, nel tardo pomeriggio, Ezri tornò a casa dal lavoro e trovò Julian e Zano che giocavano sul pavimento, nella cameretta. Da qualche tempo il bambino aveva imparato a gattonare e lo stava proprio facendo. </p>
<p>“E' tornata la mamma, ciao mamma!” Disse Julian. </p>
<p>Ezri dimenticò ciò che aveva pensato di fare una volta rientrata e si sedette con loro. Il piccolo le sorrise ed emise qualche versetto, lei lo salutò con la mano e lui la imitò.<br/>
Ezri gli diede un bacio sulla testa e Julian disse:<br/>
“Niente bacio per me?”<br/>
<br/>
“Che sciocco che sei.” Disse la ragazza, ma gli diede un bacio sulle labbra. “Cosa vuole papà? Vuole i bacetti di Zano?” Disse al piccolo e lo baciò di nuovo sulle guance. </p>
<p>“Guarda com'è bravo, riesce a stare in piedi.” Disse Julian mentre lo aiutava ad alzarsi e gli teneva le manine.</p>
<p>“Ma sei bravissimo!” Ezri batté le mani, il bimbo rise. “Vado un attimo a rinfrescarmi.” Disse la ragazza a suo marito, alzandosi. </p>
<p>Quando Ezri tornò si era tolta la parte superiore e la maglia dell'uniforme, rimanendo in maniche corte, Julian e Zano adesso si trovavano in soggiorno sul divano. </p>
<p>“Gli prenderesti Kukalaka? E’ rimasto nella sua camera, sul tappeto.” </p>
<p>“E di sicuro gli manca già.” </p>
<p>“Si, me lo ha fatto capire lui.” Disse Julian fra il serio e il divertito.</p>
<p>Ezri andò a prendere l’orsacchiotto e lo porse a Zano che lo prese: “Ecco qui tesoro. Gli hai già dato da mangiare?”</p>
<p>“Si.” Rispose Julian.</p>
<p>“Vorrei provare a suonare la tastiera, ci ho pensato parecchio oggi.” </p>
<p>“Fai pure, non vedo l'ora di ascoltarti.” </p>
<p>Ezri suonò, senza difficoltà e con molto coinvolgimento, un brano classico Trill e Zano si addormentò cullato dalla rilassante melodia, che fu quindi un’efficace ninna nanna per lui. Julian lo mise a letto senza svegliarlo e tornò da sua moglie.</p>
<p>“Hai suonato molto bene, sei bravissima.”</p>
<p>“Non è merito mio.”</p>
<p>“Ma i sentimenti che hai messo nell’esecuzione sono tuoi e le emozioni che mi hai suscitato sono merito tuo.”</p>
<p>“Direi che è così. Sei dolce a dirlo.”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Jake Sisko era in comunicazione subspaziale con un biologo Farian, che lavorava per il governo di quel pianeta e il quale gli stava raccontando che la diffusione della malattia era stata molto repentina su Farius Prime e stavano morendo decine di migliaia di persone a causa di essa. </p>
<p>“Potrebbe fornirmi le specifiche del virus?” Gli chiese Jake.</p>
<p>“Perché?”</p>
<p>“Qui abbiamo dei medici molto bravi, potrebbero darvi una mano a trovare una cura.”</p>
<p>“Sarebbero disposti a farlo?” </p>
<p>“Ne ho già parlato con uno di loro e ha detto di si.”<br/>
Farius Prime era un pianeta neutrale, la cui popolazione era già tecnologicamente avanzata e la Prima Direttiva in tal caso non impediva aiuti a scopo umanitario e medico.</p>
<p>“Vale la pena di tentare, devo chiedere prima il permesso al nostro governo, me lo daranno di certo e le invierò i dati al più presto, mi prometta però la massima riservatezza su chi glieli ha forniti, non voglio finire nell’occhio del ciclone se neppure i vostri medici riuscissero a trovare una soluzione.” </p>
<p>“Certamente, non uso rivelare le mie fonti.” </p>
<p>“Grazie per il suo aiuto.” </p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Dopo un paio di giorni, Jake ricevette una trasmissione contenente le informazioni concordate con il biologo e le consegnò al dottor Bashir che, avendone già informato il Capitano, le studiò in breve tempo e decise di consultarsi con la dottoressa Girani. Lei si trovava in Infermeria e la mise anche al corrente di ciò che aveva già determinato.</p>
<p>“Mi sarebbe utile un suo parere su questo virus, questi sono tutti i dati al riguardo, inclusa l’idea che me ne sono fatto.”<br/>
Le passò un DiPADD e lei ne scorse il contenuto.<br/>
“Interessante, gli do un'occhiata subito.”</p>
<p>“Grazie.” </p>
<p>Girani notò delle caratteristiche conosciute nel virus e suggerì a Julian che si potesse trattare di una mutazione di un patogeno già noto.</p>
<p>“E' vero, buona intuizione.” Julian rifletté un attimo e capì qualcosa. “E' proprio così! E’ una forma mutata...” </p>
<p>“Come dice?” </p>
<p>“Grazie, mi è stata di grande aiuto.” Mise una mano sul braccio di Girani in segno di ringraziamento. </p>
<p>“Oh, di nulla.” </p>
<p>“La terrò aggiornata.”</p>
<p>Bashir tornò nel proprio ufficio e riscrisse senza difficoltà la formula della cura che recentemente la Sezione 31 gli aveva chiesto di trovare, fortunatamente la sua era una memoria fotografica. Seguendo gli ordini ricevuti, non aveva mai inserito le specifiche al computer, le aveva solo trasmesse al Comando della Flotta Stellare nel suo rapporto - criptato e secretato - sull’accaduto. Il virus, i cui dati gli aveva fornito Jake, di base era lo stesso ma una versione mutata. Dopo aver verificato che fosse effettivamente così, si mise a lavorare sulla cura per il nuovo virus, usando come base la cura precedentemente trovata non gli ci volle molto a trovarla. Informò Jake che, in via confidenziale, diede la buona notizia al suo contatto su Farius Prime.</p>
<p>La Sezione 31 intercettò le comunicazioni fra Jake e il pianeta e venne a sapere delle ricerche di Bashir e del loro esito, così l'agente Regen lo contattò su un canale non intercettabile. </p>
<p>“Dottore, è un piacere rivederla, anche se avrei preferito chiamarla per un altro motivo.” </p>
<p>“Cosa vuole?” Chiese Bashir, scostante.</p>
<p>“Non c'è bisogno di essere maleducati, ma se vuole andare subito al punto, abbiamo saputo che ha trovato una cura per il virus che affligge la popolazione di Farius Prime. Non possiamo permetterle che venga distribuita.” </p>
<p>“Avete infettato voi la popolazione di quel pianeta?” Diede voce ad un suo sospetto.</p>
<p>“No, ma diffondendo questa cura altri potrebbero facilmente derivarne quella che ha trovato per noi qualche tempo fa. Glielo ripeto, non deve assolutamente distribuirla.” </p>
<p>“Sono in gioco delle vite, ed anche molte. Provate a fermarmi.” Li sfidò Julian. </p>
<p>“Può starne certo che lo faremo.” </p>
<p>Regen interruppe la comunicazione, evidentemente adirata. Julian si passò le mani sul volto, sospirando, mise sotto chiave la cura ed andò da Ezri.</p>
<p>“Ezri, mi sa che ho fatto un casino.” </p>
<p>“Che è successo?” </p>
<p>“Ho sfidato la Sezione 31.”</p>
<p>“Dimmi tutto.” </p>
<p>“La cura che ho trovato da poco deriva da quella che ho dovuto produrre per la Sezione 31 qualche mese fa. Adesso la loro operativa, Regen, mi ha contattato e mi ha intimato di non distribuire la nuova cura, d'istinto gli ho detto provate a fermarmi e adesso sono preoccupatissimo per te e Zano.” </p>
<p>“Julian, hai una buona ragione per distribuirla, salvare molte vite. Di certo avresti potuto evitare di dirglielo apertamente ma avrebbero provato lo stesso a fermarti.” </p>
<p>“Si, ma devo mettermi in testa che non sono più solo, devo evitare quanto più possibile di farvi correre dei rischi.” </p>
<p>“Vuoi ancora distribuire la cura, no?” </p>
<p>“La vita di migliaia di persone è in gioco… Sai del giuramento di Ippocrate che i medici Umani usano fare prima di intraprendere la professione?” </p>
<p>“Si.” Dax ricordava di cosa si trattasse, principalmente per via di Emony che aveva frequentato uno studente di medicina Umano, Leonard McCoy. </p>
<p>“Un suo passaggio recita <i>'non recar danno'</i>, ma io l'ho sempre inteso in un'accezione più ampia, se posso curare qualcuno, non farlo significherebbe non rispettare quel giuramento, per me.”</p>
<p>“Anche secondo me è la cosa giusta da fare. Andiamo a parlare con Benjamin.” </p>
<p>“D'accordo. Grazie...” </p>
<p>Portarono Zano con loro in Sala Comando, l'apprensione di Julian aveva avuto effetto anche su Ezri e non avevano voluto lasciarlo a qualcun'altro.<br/>
Sisko fu stupito di vedere la famiglia Bashir al completo arrivare nel suo ufficio e disse: </p>
<p>“Entrate. Ecco il mio figlioccio.” Prese in braccio Zano che gorgogliò sorridente. “Come mai tutti qui?”  </p>
<p>“Dobbiamo parlarti.” Disse Ezri al suo vecchio amico.</p>
<p>“Riguarda la Sezione 31.” Aggiunse Julian.</p>
<p>“Quando vi ho visti arrivare ero certo che si sarebbe trattato di buone o di cattive notizie, ma speravo in buone. Ditemi.” </p>
<p>“Riguarda la cura per l'epidemia su cui Jake sta scrivendo un articolo.” </p>
<p>Bashir raccontò l'accaduto a Sisko. </p>
<p>“Una squadra della sicurezza vi terrà al sicuro da ora in poi, finché non risolveremo la questione.” Decise il Capitano.</p>
<p>“Non è necessario.” Ezri, cercò di obiettare. </p>
<p>“E’ necessario invece, voglio che tu e Zano siate al sicuro.” Intervenne Julian. </p>
<p>“Vale anche per lei dottore, sarà affiancato dalla sicurezza.” </p>
<p>“D’accordo.” Lui non protestò, sapeva che se lo avesse fatto nemmeno Ezri avrebbe accettato la scorta per lei.</p>
<p>“A che punto è con la cura?” </p>
<p>“Ne sto producendo le dosi necessarie, in un paio di giorni saranno pronte.” </p>
<p>“Bene, intanto programmeremo come portarla sul pianeta e le modalità per distribuirla, Kira si metterà in contatto con Farius Prime per concordare il tutto.”</p>
<p>“Sissignore.” Rispose Julian.</p>
<p>Sisko chiamò Ro nel suo ufficio e le ordinò di scoprire l'origine della comunicazione da parte di Regen e come avesse fatto a pervenire senza essere rilevata. Si organizzarono anche per la scorta da assegnare ai Bashir. </p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Quella sera, nel loro alloggio, Julian si rivolse ad Ezri:</p>
<p>“Un po' mi dispiace per i due colleghi della sicurezza che dovranno stare tutta la notte qui fuori di guardia.” </p>
<p>“Anche a me, ma in fondo è il loro lavoro.” </p>
<p>Julian andò nella stanza di Zano ed Ezri sentì dei rumori, lui stava spostando il lettino con le barre nella loro camera, dove si trovava mesi fa. </p>
<p>“Staremo più tranquilli se Zano dormirà nella nostra camera.” </p>
<p>“Ok. Speriamo che il suo sonno non risenta dello spostamento.” </p>
<p>Finito di spostare il lettino, Julian si sedette sul letto, Ezri mise Zano a dormire e poi andò anche lei sul letto, accosciandosi dietro a suo marito e gli massaggiò le spalle.</p>
<p>“Amore sei così teso… se cominci così, fra qualche giorno ti ridurrai al limite. Non è la prima volta che corriamo qualche pericolo e sicuramente non sarà neanche l’ultima, purtroppo.”</p>
<p>“Dici che mi abituerò mai?”</p>
<p>“Per il tuo bene spero di si.”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Quando ebbero dosi sufficienti della cura rividero i dettagli della missione durante una riunione con tutti gli ufficiali superiori incluso O’Brien, che pur non essendo un ufficiale, ricopriva un ruolo chiave come Capo delle Operazioni e tranne Odo che, anche se dava spesso una mano, al momento non aveva un incarico formale.</p>
<p>“La Flotta Stellare ha approvato la missione, classificandola come umanitaria a tutti gli effetti.” Li informò Sisko.</p>
<p>“Bene.” Disse Bashir.</p>
<p>“Ma il Comando mi ha assegnato un incarico diplomatico, una delegazione Argosiana arriverà qui domani e sarebbe altamente offensivo per loro se non mi occupassi personalmente di accoglierli. Dovrete andare voi, oppure dovremo attendere ancora qualche giorno.” </p>
<p>“Nel frattempo le vittime aumenterebbero ancora.” Disse Julian.</p>
<p>“Andremo noi.” Disse Ezri.</p>
<p>“Molto bene. Zano starà con me e Kasidy, lo terremo al sicuro. Dax sarai tu al comando della Defiant.”</p>
<p>“D'accordo Benjamin.”</p>
<p>“O'Brien e Ro verranno con voi.” La Bajoriana e l’Irlandese annuirono.</p>
<p>“Stavo per chiedertelo.” Aggiunse Dax.</p>
<p>“Anche Jake verrà con voi. Non ero d’accordo ma, come ha detto lui, la Federazione ha diritto all’informazione. Tenete al sicuro Jake, voi stessi e riportate la nave tutta intera.”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>La Defiant partì il giorno seguente, con un equipaggio più che sufficiente a governare la nave ed i quattro ufficiali superiori. Il viaggio fu tranquillo ma, quasi in prossimità del pianeta, una nave non identificata si trovò sulla sua rotta.</p>
<p>“E’ una nave senza numero di registro.” Disse O’Brien. </p>
<p>“Non promette bene.” Disse Jake, a cui era stato concesso di trovarsi in plancia, essendo imminente l’arrivo a destinazione.</p>
<p>“Li chiami.” Ordinò Ezri dalla poltrona di comando.</p>
<p>“Collegamento aperto, ma solo audio.” Disse O’Brien.</p>
<p>“Qui è il Tenente Comandante Dax della USS Defiant, siamo in missione umanitaria per conto della Federazione, identificatevi prego.” Non ci fu risposta. “Dobbiamo raggiungere Farius Prime, lasciate libero il transito.” Continuò Ezri.</p>
<p>“Siete voi ad essere sulla nostra rotta, abbandonate il sistema. I nostri armamenti potranno sembrare deboli ad una prima analisi ma abbiamo siluri al trilitio.”</p>
<p>“E' una minaccia? Non abbiamo questioni con voi. Ripeto, lasciateci via libera.” </p>
<p>“Hanno chiuso la trasmissione.” La informò O’Brien.</p>
<p>“Hanno effettivamente siluri al tritanio e si preparano a fare fuoco.” Li avvisò Ro. </p>
<p>“Scudi alla massima potenza, manovre evasive schema delta.” </p>
<p>Ro ed un giovane timoniere eseguirono i rispettivi ordini.</p>
<p>“Prepararsi a far fuoco con i phaser.” </p>
<p>“Agganciati Comandante!”</p>
<p>“Fuoco!” </p>
<p>La nave avversaria accusò il colpo, ma continuò a far fuoco. Fino a quel momento i suoi colpi erano stati evitati ma uno dei siluri riuscì infine colpire la Defiant, duramente. </p>
<p>Il timoniere venne sbalzato dalla sua postazione e rimase ferito, Ezri cadde e si ferì alla fronte, ma si rialzò praticamente subito ed andò ai controlli del timone. Anche un altro membro dell'equipaggio cadde, ma senza conseguenze. </p>
<p>“Fare fuoco con i siluri ai loro armamenti.” Ordinò Dax. </p>
<p>Ro eseguì e dopo poco annunciò: “Colpiti! Le loro armi sono fuori uso.” </p>
<p>“Bel lavoro Ro, prenda lei il timone.” </p>
<p>La nave avversaria, ormai inoffensiva, si allontanò a velocità di curvatura.<br/>
Bashir arrivò in plancia, si era trovato in Infermeria per gli ultimi accorgimenti, ma era stato chiamato da Dax per curare il ferito. </p>
<p>“Guardiamarina dovrò curarla in Infermeria, questo l’aiuterà momentaneamente.” Disse il dottore e gli somministrò un farmaco tramite hypospray. “Andremo fra un attimo.” </p>
<p>“Capo prepari l'equipaggiamento medico e i farmaci per il teletrasporto. Andrà sul pianeta insieme al dottore.” Dispose Dax.</p>
<p>“Sissignore. Vado in sala teletrasporto.” O’Brien rispose all’ordine.</p>
<p>“Ti raggiungo lì fra poco.” Gli disse Bashir e notò la ferita di Ezri, sopra il sopracciglio sinistro. </p>
<p>“Fammi dare un’occhiata a quel taglio.” Le disse Julian. </p>
<p>“E' solo un graffio.” </p>
<p>“Fammi almeno fermare il sanguinamento.” </p>
<p>Lei acconsentì e nel frattempo visualizzò il rapporto danni e disse: “Dobbiamo inviare una squadra di riparazione sul ponte tre.” </p>
<p>“Sissignore.” Rispose un membro dell’equipaggio. </p>
<p>“Fatto. Però è rimasto ancora un segno-” Disse Julian, dopo aver usato un rigeneratore dermico.</p>
<p>“Ci penseremo dopo, vai.” Lo esortò Ezri.</p>
<p>“Venga Guardiamarina, si appoggi a me.” Disse Bashir ed anche Jake aiutò il ferito a muoversi per andare in Infermeria. “Andrò con Miles sul pianeta dopo che lo avrò stabilizzato.” Proseguì il dottore rivolgendosi a Dax.</p>
<p>“Noi saremo qui in orbita nel caso dovessero esserci altre visite non gradite. Manteniamoci in contatto ad intervalli regolari.” Decise Ezri.</p>
<p>“Andrò anch'io, come previsto.” Disse Jake Sisko.</p>
<p>“D'accordo Jake, ma fate attenzione.” </p>
<p>La cura fu distribuita con successo e si trattennero buona parte della giornata finché videro i primi risultati. Bashir fornì comunque i dati ai medici di Farius Prime, che avrebbero potuto riprodurla se fosse stato necessario.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Terminata con successo la missione Julian e gli altri erano ritornati dal pianeta e lui andò insieme ad Ezri al loro alloggio. Era già tardi e Dax aveva lasciato il comando a Ro. L'alloggio era molto piccolo, come tutti quelli della Defiant era composto da un piccolo bagno, due cuccette, una postazione di computer ed un replicatore. Degli scompartimenti a scomparsa si trovavano in una delle pareti. </p>
<p>Julian andò a fare una doccia mentre Ezri lavorava su un DiPADD, seduta al piccolo tavolo della stanza.<br/>
Lui, dopo aver finito, uscì dal bagno ancora svestito, frugò in un borsone che si trovava in uno scompartimento e, quando li ebbe trovati, indossò dei boxer ed il pigiama. </p>
<p>Si avvicinò ad Ezri e le accarezzò la fronte, dove la ferita aveva lasciato un segno.</p>
<p>“Devo toglierti questa cicatrice, sulla stazione ho una strumentazione più sofisticata però.”</p>
<p>“Ci penseremo al nostro ritorno allora.”</p>
<p>“Ok. Preferisci la cuccetta in basso se non ricordo male...” </p>
<p>“Ricordi bene.” Confermò Ezri, uno dei suoi precedenti ospiti aveva avuto paura delle altezze.</p>
<p>“Stenditi un po' dai, hai bisogno di riposare.” Le disse Julian.</p>
<p>La ragazza lo accontentò ma continuò a lavorare al DiPADD.<br/>
Julian si distese nella cuccetta superiore.<br/>
“Non pensi di andare a dormire?” Le chiese.</p>
<p>“Vorrei finire di scrivere il rapporto della missione.” </p>
<p>“Potresti finirlo domani e sei ancora in uniforme.” </p>
<p>“Potrei essere chiamata in plancia in qualunque momento.”<br/>
Ezri si sentiva in dovere di stare all'erta, la missione e la nave erano state affidate al suo comando, dopotutto. </p>
<p>“Ro ci avviserà se ci dovesse essere bisogno di noi, dormi un po'.” </p>
<p>“Finisco questo e vado a dormire... promesso. Puoi spegnere la luce se vuoi, io ho quella da lettura della cuccetta.” </p>
<p>Julian allungò il braccio sinistro verso il basso, Ezri lo notò e gli strinse la mano, dando un bacio sul dorso di questa. Lui riavvicinò a sé il braccio e le disse:<br/>
“Ricorda che hai promesso.” </p>
<p>“Si amore.” </p>
<p>Julian era piuttosto stanco ed accettò il suggerimento di spegnere le luci.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Jake pubblicò l’articolo, dando il giusto merito a Bashir ed anche a Girani, che aveva contributo alla scoperta della cura.<br/>
Il successo di Julian era noto e suscitava anche qualche critica, molti lo ammiravano ed alcuni erano invidiosi dei suoi successi, sicuramente era destinato a vincere il premio medico Carrington ma la sua modifica genetica non lo metteva in buona luce a quel fine. </p>
<p>Jake Sisko disse a suo padre che, seppure la carriera di giornalista gli piacesse, il suo primo interesse rimaneva sempre scrivere romanzi, e che così aveva richiesto al comitato direttivo della Scuola di scrittura Pennington se fosse ancora possibile accettare la borsa di studio che gli avevano offerto anni prima, per perfezionare le sue abilità di scrittore. Il comitato gli aveva dato risposta positiva, in considerazione del fatto che un altro studente avesse rinunciato quell’anno, e quindi Jake sarebbe partito nel giro di qualche settimana per la Terra, con destinazione la Nuova Zelanda, sede della scuola. Benjamin Sisko fu orgoglioso della scelta di Jake, fin da quando aveva saputo che la Pennington lo aveva accettato aveva pensato che si trattasse di una buona opportunità.</p>
<p>Qualche settimana dopo il Capitano Sisko conferì ad Ezri il grado di Comandante.<br/>
Lei aveva risolto parecchie situazioni spinose recentemente, una delle quali era stata la missione per portare la cura su Farius Prime.</p>
<p>“Adesso che mi superi di grado devo chiamarti Signore ed obbedirti? Anche quando siamo soli?” Chiese Julian ad Ezri, in privato.</p>
<p>“Non mi obbedivi già?”</p>
<p>“Ah ah. Era solo perché lo volevo, adesso sono obbligato.” Sorrise lui, mentre lo diceva.</p>
<p>“Smettila, ovviamente non cambierà niente fra noi.”</p>
<p>“Stavo scherzando e mi fa molto piacere che tu sia diventata Comandante.”</p>
<p>“Non credevo che lo sarei diventata così in fretta.”</p>
<p>“Te lo sei meritato.” Le disse, convinto e lei ricambiò il sorriso.</p>
<p>Si tenne un piccolo festeggiamento per la sua promozione in concomitanza della festa per salutare Jake. Anche il giovane Sisko stava trovando la sua strada.</p>
<p>FINE</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lascia un commento o un kudos, puoi farlo anche se non sei registrato al sito. Grazie!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>